This invention relates to a body support, and more particularly to a bed, operating table, vehicle seat or other structure of a like or analogous nature on which a person may have to lie or sit for a considerable time with little movement.
Hospital patients, confined to bed for long periods and incapable of, or restrained from, much movement, suffer great discomfort and may require frequent treatment to prevent, or treat, bed-sores resulting principally from restricted blood circulation at high pressure areas. Prolonged surgical operating procedures are also likely to result in impaired blood circulation of patients immobilised on operating tables, resulting in thrombosis, often with very serious consequences. Car and truck drivers, and aeroplane pilots, are likely to suffer considerable discomfort when required to remain seated with little movement for long periods, again due to local restriction of blood circulation.